


Balance of Power

by sabaceanbabe



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabaceanbabe/pseuds/sabaceanbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carla puts Michael in his place...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance of Power

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle VII on Live Journal

"Don't test me, Michael," she said, her hand on the doorknob, her voice a low purr. Her eyes left him briefly, a twist and a pull and the heavy door was open, but only for a second before he slammed it shut again. She hadn't heard him cross the floor.

"And if I do, Carla?" he asked, his breath soft against her ear, his body so close that she shivered from his heat. She backed up, or would have, if Michael hadn't been there, pressing her into the door with the full length of his body. There was no longer any space at all between them. "What if I do test you, hmm?" he murmured against her neck.

She didn't answer. The only sound that escaped her lips was a sharp gasp as the tip of his tongue traced her ear. His left hand slid inside the loose silk of her blouse to cup her breast and she melted against him. His right hand slipped between her stomach and the door and shifted to give him room, ignoring the little voice that told her this was a Very Bad Idea. But she didn't care, not when his hand nudged beneath the waistband of her thin trousers, her panties, his fingers seeking, searing.

Turning her head, she met his mouth, opened hers, licked at his lower lip. Michael suddenly went still and Carla smiled, a predator enjoying taking down her prey. Their eyes met and just as quickly as Michael had stopped moving, stopped breathing, he changed gears. Lifting her from her feet, he slung her over his shoulder.

"Acting the caveman, Michael?" Knowing the force would be lessened by her awkward position, Carla slammed her elbow into his right kidney. It was by no means a crippling blow, but it served her purpose.

He stumbled and took a staggering step before nearly recovering his balance. But Carla didn't let that happen. Instead, when her weight shifted enough, she let herself fall to the floor, taking hold of Michael's wrist on the way down, pulling him down with her.

They rolled together, one atop the other, until they were finally stopped by hitting his bed. This time, it was Michael pinned between Carla's body and a hard, immovable object. She thought he would say something, fling witty words into the void, but instead, he pulled one arm from under her and cupped her cheek. And then he kissed her.

It was the touch of a lit match to a short fuse.

She opened her mouth, sucked at his tongue, all the while fumbling with the fastenings to his jeans, her trousers. He pushed at her, forced a small space between them and then his hands were there, working in tandem with hers, tugging and pushing and pulling until the fabric barriers were, if not gone, at least out of the way.

And then he was gone. Carla opened her eyes to see him standing over her as he tugged off his knit shirt and threw it to the floor and then turned and bent, naked, to reach under the bed. Adrenaline rocketed through Carla's body as he found whatever he sought and turned again, back toward her. She was on her knees before she realized that Michael was tearing open a small foil package, but with that realization, she grabbed the hem of her blouse and lifted it over her head.

And then Michael was there, all mouth and hands and heat, bearing her down to the floor. She shifted, lifted her hips, met him halfway as he came into her hard and began to rock against her, into her. She wrapped her legs around his hips, dug her heels into him and met him thrust for thrust until they both shattered.


End file.
